The Golden Truth
by Colloid
Summary: A few months after the war, our avatar friends have settled down peacefully into their new lives. When a mysterious girl shows up, will she bring them all together again to fight for something bigger than the world?


_Disclaimer : I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or its characters, no matter how I wish I did._

_Authors Note : This is in Zuko's perspective. Please review this first chapter and please give me constructive criticism. I will do my best to deliver this story so it pleases all audiences._

__**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Where is my mother?" The question echoed through the dark cell. My voice was icy and betrayed that I was in no mood for games. He stared up at me through his fiery gold eyes, my eyes. His face contorted into a smirk. He gave a breathless empty laugh and turned away from my glare. He gave another empty laugh. I punched the wall out of frustration at my father's responses; they were always the same, they've been that way for months. I could feel the pain for a moment, but it numbed itself over quickly. I pivoted and stormed out.<p>

The soldiers gave timid glances toward me; they heard the bang of the metal wall. I kept walking toward the palace, not even bothering to watch the children play or to look at the lovers watching the sunset. I found myself in her garden, the place where I felt most at peace. I was surrounded by roses, orchids, violets, daises, birch, maple, nightshade, oak, sycamore; plants from all the lands. I sat down on the white intricate bench near the duck pond. The duck I once hurt when I was younger now had a loving family of its own. Plop, plop, plop, several breadcrumbs were dropped into the pond. The ducks squirmed over them, trying to take at least one. I didn't have to look to know who my visitor was; she comes as often as I do, probably more. There's only so much you can do in a palace when you're a water peasant.

Katara and I have bonded in more ways than one. With Sokka and Suki gone to Kyioshi Island, her father back to the South Pole to take care of Gran-Gran, she decided she would come and stay in the palace with me; teaching us how to heal from the war. She was offered a spot in Master Pakku's class in the North Pole yet she turned it down; her reasons are still unknown to me.

With a quick flick of my wrist, fire was shot into the outdoor fire pit, immediately starting a bonfire. The stars were now present in the sky. I found myself watching Katara. She was watching the ducklings settle down for the night with a smile on her face. She looked up toward the sky with a faraway look in her eyes.

"As crazy as this sounds, I miss flying. Appa was one of those impossible creatures that not many people got to ride. I know he's with Aang at the air temples but I hope one day people will be able to experience flying bisons again. Do you think one day the dragon population will start up?" She looked at me with her crystal blue eyes questioningly. I knew she had some meaning, longing behind her words but her real reason was to distract my mind away from the confrontation I had had with my father.

I smiled sadly. "I miss flying too, but I don't think flying bisons will ever come back into existence once Appa's gone. As for dragons, I'm pretty sure everyone still thinks they are gone. Its no use explaining to them that they are still here; people would go out and hunt for them."

The corners of her mouth pulled down into a frown, then back into a smile. "Not if you make it law, you are the Fire Lord you know." We both laughed a bit at that one.

"A falcon came by today with a message."

Her face grew serious. "Was it about the peace meetings? I know Aang will come if the representatives of each land are uneasy." Just like Katara to say what's on her mind.

I smiled, "No, it was your brother's falcon."

She grinned and surprisingly clasped my hand during her excitement. "What did Sokka say?"

I reached into a hidden pocket on my robe and pulled out the letter. "It was addressed to you, I didn't read it."

She snatched it out of my hands, tore it open and squealed. She looked up at me with pure happiness.

"Sokka and Suki are engaged! Their wedding is at summers end but they want to know if they could come and visit." Her eyes were wishful, I sighed. I could never deny anything she wanted.

"They can stay here Katara." She smiled and nodded her thank you.

She leaned back into the bench. "I miss them so much, it seems it was just yesterday we ended the war; when in fact it was months ago." She sighed, "I wonder if Aang knows."

"I would think he does, he is the Avatar." She giggled as I mimicked her words to her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the light in my room go on. As I quickly turned to look, it was off. Must be my imagination… I continued to watch but alas the light didn't go on again. Katara noticed my discomfort and turned her beseeching eyes upon me, "Something wrong?" I shook my head and turned my attention back to her.

As I was about to ask her how she liked the fire nation, one of my advisors ran up to us. He was panting hard and out of breath.

"Excuse me, my Lord… but we have found someone… searching… your room…with hair like the sun." I raised a brow; all right my only brow.

"Hair like the sun? Is that even possible?" Katara turned the question on him. I shook my head at this exclamation.

Everyone born in the fire nation had either black or brown hair, everyone born in the Poles had either black or brown hair (with the exception of Yue) and everyone in the earth kingdoms had either black or brown hair. Air benders had no hair; if it grew back it was either brown or black. Hair like the sun is not possible!

"I am so sorry to redirect your thoughts on her hair," the advisor spoke to Katara then turned to me, "But the point is she escaped with a small black book! Your excellency, would you like to put her out as wanted?" I shook my head. With that small shake, my advisor left with a huff. He was obviously disappointed that he ran down here for nothing.

Katara turned to me and opened her mouth, I cut her off "I believe what he says is true," I thought about the light in my room, "If it is it won't affect anybody anyway."

She raised her brow, "And why is that?"

I hesitated between telling her the truth or not, I sighed as I told Katara,

"It was blank." The lie felt repulsive, sour as if I had just swallowed a lemon. I knew any second she would pounce on it…only the anger never came. She seemed content with my answer; she relaxed her shoulders, which had tensed up during the conversation.

I flicked my wrist once more into the pit restarting the bonfire that threatened to go out. I stared at the whips of yellow and orange, the flames of red. I molded them into different shapes and concentrated on turning the tips blue. The only fire bender known to ever achieve blue fire was my sister, Azula. Thoughts of her power clouded my mind as I began to worry if she would ever escape. I shook my head and stared back into the fire. My body temperature was rising every time I commanded the flames to be blue; blue like Katara's eyes. A hand was put on my shoulder and I cooled myself down. Her eyes held concern for me. She knew I was trying a new trick, she new I couldn't master it in one night; she knew I would do better if I were alone.

"Goodnight," She whispered, "Don't push yourself." With that she rose from her seat and made her way into the palace.

Don't push myself…Listening to my better judgment for once, I exhaled to calm myself down.

Screw that. I inhaled, opening my eyes fixed on the flames when I saw the black hooded figure. It was running. With a black book.

My eyes widened as I lurched from my seat. I ran toward it. With all of my training and experience on the battlefield, I quickly caught up to them.

I outstretched my hand and grabbed its wrist. The wrist was thin and fragile. It was a girl. She turned her hand, trying to twist it out of my grasp. As we continued to run a tendril of hair slipped out of her hooded cloak.

I gasped and let go in my surprise. I watched her bound away from me; heading toward the palace wall. She leaped on a sturdy bush, grabbed some strong branches from a birch tree and leaped over the wall out of sight.

That ringlet of hair was golden, like the sun.


End file.
